


The slow progression to enlightenment

by Pandamilo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings, Flirting, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: It was a slow development.It didn’t happen overnight or rapidly occur to him so fast that his feet were swept out from under him. No, this was something like a nagging feeling that you’re forgetting something but you’re already laying in bed and whatever it is, it’ll wait until tomorrow.Daichi.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The slow progression to enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> *flies through the flames of the first year of my master's degree in my Bentley*
> 
> Hiiiiii. It's been 7000 years since I was able to write and post stuff and while I usually curl up in the Yoi fandom, They added Haikyuu to Netflix in Aus and I proceeded to watch all the seasons again in two days soooo this happened and I adore them so much. Please enjoy some Daisuga and get ready for the second chapter to earn this stories explicit rating in a couple of days :P

This is the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ox88NCnqIaFlgtIWSHZwL?si=0uHfG4XrQn23pZRVTbjEJw) I made while I was writing <3

* * *

It was a slow development. It didn’t happen overnight or rapidly occur to him so fast that his feet were swept out from under him. No, this was something like a nagging feeling that you’re forgetting something but you’re already laying in bed and whatever it is, it’ll wait until tomorrow. 

Suga wasn’t on the court all the time during their official matches. He watched, calculated and analysed the other teams because it was one of the best ways to support Karasuno. But slowly, Suga found his eyes drifted away from their opponent, back to where they found themselves all too often in the years they had known each other. 

_ Daichi. _

He was always something to watch, something to behold. The way he followed the ball and his arms shot up like a weapon to receive - Suga could never time it and move as Daichi does. Each time his eyes focused on Daichi, so intensely observant of the team across the court, Suga felt the slightest tug at his heart. 

_ Realise it. _

And Suga had. Probably in their first year, maybe their second, he wasn’t really sure but he knew that his world held Daichi at its core. The exact meaning behind it though, Suga was still discovering. 

At first, maybe it was adoration, dependability, Daichi was their current captain for a reason. Then it drifted to something more, Daichi was always around, his casual touches with Suga weren’t like those from Asahi or anyone else for that matter. It’s like Daichi felt it too. The way he looked for Suga during practice, the way Daichi support any advice Suga could give - actively sought it out even...

The draw. 

The  _ pull _ . 

It had only been the last few months (maybe a year) though that it morphed into something far beyond friendship. It had been bubbling under the surface for long enough that the day Daichi had to lent Suga his Karasuno jacket to get home - Sugawara had left his at home due to the pleasing weather and his school jumper had been ruined by a freak end of school day run-in with an extremely excited Hinata - Suga had to resist the offer at first, the weather hadn’t turned complete terrible but Daichi was insistent, the jacket thrust in Suga’s face before he could utter another protest. 

When Suga put his arms in the sleeves he resisted the urge to sigh. It wasn’t a good smell or a bad one, it was simply Daichi - utterly familiar and present in all of Suga’s flooding memories. 

It was probably the first time Suga actually jerked off to just Daichi. He was a horny eighteen-year-old, fucking into his fist to images of attractive people was nothing new but that night, there was only Daichi.

The Karasuno captains jacket still wrapped around Suga’s upper half even as he stripped off everything else. Part of him felt guilty and having to give the jacket back after washing the cum splattering off it was difficult to do without a blush but part of Suga hoped that maybe it would still smell like  _ him _ and Daichi might have the same night ahead of him. 

Suga knew he was proud and determined to a fault, with Daichi this wasn’t something that worked in his favour when it came to figuring out the others feelings. If he confessed and Daichi shut him down, nothing could be the same and Suga’s core would shatter, it was a risk for a long time that Suga couldn’t bear to take. 

Until training camp. 

A week in Tokyo with some of the best teams, nights spent sleeping in a room full of the Karasuno team and Daichi, determined, reliable and dick-throbbingly attractive Daichi, sleeping next to Suga. It wasn’t the first time Suga had slept next to Daichi but the tension in Suga’s body was palpable, the urge to jump the man next to him was becoming an actual issue now.

The first night was workable, other than the time Suga nearly popped a boner when Daichi was washing up before bed and stood up to stretch. His body curved perfectly, his cock wasn’t hard but it made Suga’s mouth water. The droplets slowly sliding down Daichi’s muscle defined abs were almost too much - Suga had to force himself to move away. 

That night, however, they were all exhausted and Suga found himself quickly consumed by unconsciousness. 

The second date was much the same, more games, more losses. 

Their team always touched; a whack of acknowledgement, a high five of achievement. They didn’t shy from contact, except maybe their other setter, Kagayama and their tall middle blocker, Tsukishima but they were getting there. It was normal for their team though, casual touches and invitations to practice even after multiple losses in a row. Suga never minded, Noya jumped on everyone, they all practised in different formations, it was all the usual. 

Kuroo Tetsuro was not. 

He was big, charismatic and clearly had eyes for Karasuno’s middle blocker, Tsukishima. But the second night of the training camp, he didn’t ask for Tsukishima.

“Daichi! Captain, come. Bokuto wants to practice and I could use a good receiver.” Of course, Kuroo was talking about Volleyball, the group they were with now spoke of little else but the wording and arm slung so casually around Daichi drew Suga’s attention. A possessiveness Suga never realised he possessed reared its ugly head and he reached out of Daichi automatically. 

“Daichi will be receiving from me.” The words were out of his mouth before he realised what he was saying, his hand curled tightly around Daichi’s wrist. His words weren’t a growl, they were stated in the matter of fact way that Suga always aimed to speak but the intensity of his eyes bought out a quirking smirk on Kuroo’s face. 

“Of course, VC, how improper of me.” Kuroo bared his teeth in a broad smile, tilting Suga’s world on its axis when his eyes trained to Daichi’s, hand still coiled around his wrist. 

“Suga?” Daichi had that crinkle above his nose he got whenever he was concentrating on something he didn’t yet understand. His cheeks were slightly flushed, most likely still warm from their matches today but Suga’s mind supplied a different reason. 

_ Say it. _

“Goodnight, Kuroo-san.” Suga nodded his head in a stiff bow before exiting the gym with Daichi following close behind. 

“Sugawara,” Daichi said his name in a way that always demanded attention, it was the tiniest alteration from his usual tone but Suga knew. 

“You’re mine,” Suga muttered simply, all pretences dropped, he couldn’t hide it after that.

“Your what, Sugawara?” Daichi gripped Suga’s wrist and turned Suga to face him. They were in some random hallway of the school they were staying at and Suga found his back pressed sharply against the wall. Daichi crowded him in, Suga had never felt smaller then Daichi until this moment. 

There was still so much doubt, so much to lose. 

_ So much to gain. _

Daichi’s bright eyes looked intently into Suga’s until he moved with more hesitation than Suga has ever seen. Daichi loosened his grip on Suga’s wrist, his fingers trailing up Suga’s arm, along the exposed part his collar bone, up to his throat, passed his rapidly beating pulse, to Suga’s cheek. 

Daichi’s hand was rough, calloused and course from years of Volleyball, yet to Suga, it was the softest touch.

Daichi’s eyes flickered from his hand across Suga’s eyes and all Suga could hope is he found whatever he was looking for. 

Daichi pressed his hand just a little hard to Suga’s face, hoping it translated his next movement.

_ Just tell me to stop and I will. _

But Suga was unmoving, rigid yet pliable in Daichi’s hand as he leant forward. Where their lips finally touched Suga groaned in a way that went straight to Daichi’s cock. 

Moulding together in an instant, Daichi’s hand moved to Suga’s hair, tilting his head so his tongue could trace the seam of Suga’s lips. Suga’s hands wrapped around Daichi’s back, gripping tightly to his shirt as if he needed it to continue standing. 

It could have been a minute or a thousand years and Suga would never be finished with Daichi’s mouth. When they shifted back, their foreheads pressed together to catch their breath Suga whined, he knew it was childish and utterly unlike his usual level-headed self but he didn’t care. Daichi was holding him, pressed roughly against a wall with his hand linked in his hair and Suga didn’t care about anything else. 

“Daichi.” 

“Koushi,” Daichi responded with his name and Suga’s knees almost gave out before something hard and persistent was pressing against him, a leg shifting between his thighs to keep him standing. 

Daichi was hard, hard and fucking  _ big _ and Suga’s head was spinning. 

“You said you wanted me only to receive from you… I’ll agree if you can say the same.” Daichi smirked, the corner of his mouth turned up to reveal a few of his teeth and it took longer than it should have to register what his words actually meant. 

“Sawamura!” Suga shoved roughly at Daichi’s shoulders only to hit an immovable force, Daichi wanted to be taken seriously.

“I’ll rephrase. I want to fuck you, Koushi. I want you to fuck me, if you want to. I want you. I want everything, not just sex. Mine but  _ only  _ mine.” Daichi always knew what to say when it came to crunch time, it’s part of what made him - in Suga’s eyes - the perfect captain. 

It was rare that Suga was lost for words, at times he may be more calculated or quiet but he was never at a loss for words. With everything he ever wanted to be wrapped around him, Suga couldn’t form his response.

Daichi waited patiently, thumb moving softly through Suga’s hair as they breathed together. 

“A-are you asking to date me…” Suga asked in a quiet voice, his eyes tilted down to study Daichi’s lips rather than looking him in the eye.

“Koushi, be my boyfriend?”

* * *

** _Meanwhile…_ **

“I win.” Kuroo’s smile almost looked like a snarl.

“Win what?” Bokuto appeared by Kuroo’s side, eyes wide and curious, sweeping from Kuroo to the man on the other side of the net, Akaashi two steps behind. 

“Seriously?” Tsukishima genuinely looked surprised. 

“VC Sugawara showed his true self in 30 seconds.” Kuroo state, reaching his hand up to grip the net near Tsukishima’s face. “Pay up.”

“What did you bet?” Bokuto fluttered around Kuroo like an excited owl. 

“Tsuki here bet me I couldn’t get his Captain and VC to admit their blatantly obvious feelings for each other by the end of the day.” Kuroo flickered his eyes to Bokuto and Akaashi whose lips quirked up in what for Ashaaki spoke 1000 words. 

“And the winner gets?” Akaashi questioned, raising his eyebrows at Tsuki - cheeks flared pink.

“Tsuki has to kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think of anything and fuel my selfish writer ego <3


End file.
